In the past, the aiming of a missile was done by optically determining the missile's position relative to a known baseline. The original apparatus makes use of theodolites and a cubed mirror arrangement which is well known and established, but the use of this structure is time consuming and requires known benchmarks. In view of the time required and the cumbersomeness involved in using the prior art device, there is a need for a much simplier aiming device.
With the above need in mind, it is an object of this invention to provide an aiming device that can be easily strapped on the side of a missile and can determine the initial heading of the missile in a few minutes.
Another object of this invention is to provide a guided missile aimer that can accurately align the aim of the missile.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an aimer that is an automatic device that can be simply strapped on the missile and a device that requires no special reference.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be obvious to those skilled in this art.